1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to endotracheal tube holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes are conventionally used to administer anesthesia or gases to the lungs before, during and after surgical procedures. Various endotracheal tube holders have been developed for the purpose of retaining an endotracheal tube within the patient's mouth before, during and after medical procedures.
It has been the widespread practice to secure an endotracheal tube within the patient's mouth by adhesive tape which engages the endotracheal tube and the face. The securing of an endotracheal tube with tape does not provide ease of access to and visualization of the patient's mouth for aspirating fluids or the administering of the treatment within the patient's mouth. An adhesive tape endotracheal tube holder may seriously irritate a patient's skin. It is difficult to rapidly disconnect and connect an endotracheal tube from a patient which has been secured with tape because of the adhesive properties of the tape. With the use of adhesive tape endotracheal tube holders, movement of the endotracheal tube is possible in the longitudinal, lateral and rotational directions which may harm the delicate tissues within the patient's trachea. Flexibility of the adhesive tape permits some movement of the endotracheal tube in the longitudinal, lateral and rotational directions. Moreover, if the tape loses adhesion from the endotracheal tube or the patient's face, the potential for harm to the delicate tissues within the trachea is increased as a consequence of movement of the endotracheal tube or the endotracheal tube may become dislodged enough to come out of the trachea.
Several endotracheal tube holders have been developed for holding endotracheal tubes in place within the mouth which are strapped to the head. These endotracheal tube holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,820,457; 3,602,227; 3,713,448; 3,760,811; 3,774,616; 3,946,742; and 4,223,671.
The endotracheal tube holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,457; 3,602,227; 3,760,811; 3,774,616 and 4,223,671 include structures which cover either a substantial part of or all of the opening to the mouth which makes access to and visual inspection of the mouth difficult.
The endotracheal tube holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,742, which is stated to minimize the obstruction of the mouth, includes a retainer which projects into the patient's mouth. The projection of the retainer into the mouth and in contact with the teeth could interfere with access to and inspection of the mouth. Moreover, the endotracheal tube holder does not have a clamp which retains the endotracheal tube in a fixed longitudinal, lateral, and rotational position within the patient's mouth.
The endotracheal tube holder of U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,448 uses tape to secure the endotracheal tube to a pair of adapters which are secured to the ears. The endotracheal tube holder does not use a clamp to secure the endotracheal tube in a fixed position in the mouth. The tape could obstruct access to and visualization of the patient's mouth. Moreover, the tape may have sufficient flexibility to make possible longitudinal, lateral and rotational movement of the endotracheal tube.